


Acceptance

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, Character Death, Community: fanfic100, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Torture, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pain. Searing pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fanfic100 prompt "Thanksgiving"

"Ooh! Its wee little Longbottom! Is baby all tied up with no one to save him?"

" _Bellatrix_." Chains rattle as I raise my head.

A sickly sweet smile. "Yes. _Crucio_."

Pain. Searing pain and fire. And then a calm.

I don't know where it came from, but I feel a calmness envelope me. I'm going to die, I know it, but it doesn't worry me anymore. I had a good life that I can be thankful for. No, I didn't have my parents with me growing up, but I had wonderful friends, a wonderful husband, and a beautiful baby daughter. I had seven amazing years in school and then one amazing year teaching at Hogwarts. I have so much to be thankful for, that if the time has come for Bellatrix to finally kill me, then I will go calmly. There's no point in fighting anymore.


End file.
